A Freaky True Love
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: PhineasxIsabella, CoopxKat, and a surprise couple!
1. Chapter 1

A Freaky True Love

Coop grew more and more excited as the car drove down the Danville streets. Today he was going to meet his penpal, Phineas Flynn. According to the letters he got, he and his step-brother built amazing things every day. His family was coming with him, not to mention Dennis, and a new girl in the neighborhood. Her name was Tara, and she was a true love psychic. She had basically BEGGED to go, just thinking of all those true loves that were in Danville made her mouth water. Anyway, his friends were following in Dennis's family car, and when they pulled up in the Flynn-Fletcher driveway, the entire family ran out to greet them. "Hey, I'm Coop. Which one of you guys is Phineas?" Coop asked. "I am" a red-headed boy said. "This is my bro, Ferb" he added, pointing to a boy with green hair. "I'm Tara" said the girl. She had short blonde hair, and a brown business suit, and brown shoes. She looked like a miniature grown-up. "I'm Dennis" Coop's best friend said as he stepped out of the car. After everyone else had exchanged greetings, Mrs. Flynn invited the guests inside. Just as Coop was closing the door, Isabella came strolling up the driveway with her dog, Pinky. Kat saw the dog and darted upstairs, which caused Coop to laugh. "Hey, you must be Coop" Isabella said. "Yeah, I am. You must be Isabella" Coop replied. "Yep" Isabella said with a smile, pleased Phineas had mentioned her in his letters. Perry had entered the room now, and was staring at Pinky.

**PERRY'S POV**

God, she was beautiful. Most animals, and people, found the way she shook around annoying, but I loved it. In fact, I loved _her_. Every time Isabella brought her over, which wasn't too often, I couldn't help but stare at her amazing, fabulous, gorgeous features.

I knew it was wrong, but I was in love with a fellow agent. I'm stating it outright, now. I love you, Pinky.

**THIRD-PERSON**

"Hey there, agent" Isabella joked. Since Major Monogram had allowed Perry to tell his owners about him being an agent, Isabella had been making jokes like that. Isabella explained it to Coop, who just shrugged. "Well, I guess it's not as strange as the fact that my sister's cat is an alien" he said. Perry got a look of shock on his face. He darted up the stairs to find Kat. "I need your help" he said when he found the female feline.

**Ooh, I cut ya off at a good spot! Why does Perry need Kat's help? Read in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"With what?" Kat asked suspiciously. Perry sighed. He couldn't hold his love in much longer. He vented to Kat about how much he loved Pinky. It took about four hours. That's how much he loved her. Kat stared at him in awe when he was done. "Well, I guess I could help. But she's a dog, so she might kill me" she noted. "I really just need to know how to win her heart" Perry explained. Kat shrugged. "Hey, I don't even know how to win Coop's heart!" she said. She then vented to Perry about how much she loved Coop, which also took four hours. By the time she was done, it was time for the household to go to bed. "We'll figure it out tomorrow" Kat said. They went to bed, and the next morning, they found Isabella and Pinky in the kitchen, eating with the rest of the family. Tara glanced at Kat and Perry, and smiled devilishly. "I need to talk with you guys" she announced to the entire table. "I have only been here a day, and I have already found _three_ sets of true loves. I plan to announce them soon, but not at the same time. I'll announce ONE right now, so who wants their dreams to come true?" she explained. Phineas, Isabella, Kat, Coop, Perry, Pinky, and Dennis all raised their hands/paws. Tara shook her head. "Sorry, Dennis, but I don't have your true love" she said sadly. Dennis sadly put his hand down. "Alright, I'll do the one that's least wierd, Isabella..." Tara said slowly, Isabella held her breath. "Isabella, your true love is Phineas" Tara said, gesturing towards Phineas. Phineas coughed, he had a mouth full of cereal. Isabella giggled. "So... who are the other true loves?" Candace asked. "Let's just say, the remaining candidates are, Perry, Coop, Kat and Pinky" Tara said simply. "Great, so my true love's either gonna be my worst enemy, or a dumb mutt" Coop grouched. Perry gave him a look, he couldn't defend Pinky outright, because then she would know about his crush.

**PINKY'S POV**

I was a little sad Perry didn't defend me, but I wasn't the least bit surprised. His owner _was_ Phineas, who was completely oblivious. So why wouldn't he be oblivious to the fact that I loved him?

**THIRD-PERSON**

Later, Tara decided she had had enough of Perry and Pinky, in love, not saying it. So she decided to take some action. "Hey, Phineas, could I speak to you?" she asked. Phineas shrugged. "Sure" he said, and he followed Tara upstairs. "Listen, Perry and Pinky are in love! But they don't know that the other feels the same way! Not only that, but they're true love!" Tara blurted out. Phineas stared in shock. "So, what do we do?" Phineas asked finally. "Here's the plan" Tara said. Once they had all the details worked out, Phineas clomped down the stairs, folllowed by Tara. "Hey, I was just telling Phineas my plans for a tunnel of love!" Tara announced. "Yeah, she thought it would be a great way to introduce the true loves!" Phineas played along. "Sounds good" Coop agreed, shrugging. Later, when the tunnel of love was finished, Tara said, "We should make sure it's animal safe. Ya know, since one of the true love couples _is_ an animal couple" Phineas nodded in agreement. "Hey, Perry, Pinky, you guys wouldn't mind testing this out, would you?" he asked the animals. Perry and Pinky looked at each other in shock. Perry gulped. He had been hoping he and Pinky would get to go on it together, but why was Phineas asking them, outright? Without thinking, he nodded okay. "Great! Just get into that bench, in the water over there, and we can start it up!" Phineas said enthusiastically. Perry and Pinky obeyed, both were anxious. As the ride started, and the bench slowly moved into the dark, heart-shaped tunnel, Perry grew more and more and MORE nervous. 'It's now or never' he thought. He turned to Pinky. "Pinky?" he said. Pinky turned to look at him. She stared into his brown eyes, as they sparkled under the hanging chandeliers in the tunnel. "There's something I need to tell you" Perry said. Just then, the bench dipped down the large drop. Pinky grabbed onto Perry's arm, and leaned against his body, scared. That is, until they realized the position they were in. They looked at each other, and smiled. Perry leaned forward and whispered in his crush's ear, "I love you" Pinky was thrown off for a second, but as Perry's words processed, her smile grew. "I love you, too" she said, as she pulled Perry in, until their lips were touching. Perry slowly closed his eyes. He could have stayed like that, forever. But as the bench emerged from the tunnel, they knew they had to break apart. Unfortunately, they didn't do it quick enough. Everyone saw their kiss. EVERYONE. Coop slapped his forehead. "Does this mean my true love is Kat?" he asked. "Yes, yes it does" Phineas said. Coop felt as though he could shoot himself. But he looked into Kat's eyes, and realized, he loved her. He knelt down, and kissed her. Phineas kissed Isabella, and Perry kissed Pinky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pinky knocked on the door of the home of her boyfriend. In her hands she held a heart-shaped box full of chocolates. Today was her and Perry's one week anniversary. Phineas answered the door. "Hey, Perry, your girlfriend is here!" he called over his shoulder. Pinky smiled as she saw Perry approaching. He was holding a bone with a red bow wrapped around it. Perry grinned as he handed her the bone. Pinky accepted it, and gave Perry his present. Perry was grateful, and he showed it with a kiss. Pinky wrapped her arms around Perry's waist, and Perry wrapped his hands around her neck. Meanwhile, in Bootsville, Coop and Kat were celebrating their one week anniversary with a romantic dinner. They honestly didn't care that it wasn't even noon yet, either. Coop placed his hand on Kat's paw. Kat immediately got butterflies. She would have thought she'd be used to it by now, but she wasn't. Coop leaned in, and pressed his lips against Kat's mouth. He slowly ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She let out a slight moan. They were sad when Coop pulled away, but every kiss has to come to an end, sadly.


End file.
